


Contract

by MultiVerSonalityDisorder



Series: X-Men [9]
Category: Marvel
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Contracts, Dom - Freeform, Exhibitionism, Fetish, Forced, Forced Orgasm, In Public, Intersex, Kink, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Pet, Pet Play, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Public Hand Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Puppy Play, S&M, Semi-Public Sex, Trans, Transexual, Transgender, master - Freeform, slave - Freeform, sub, trans but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiVerSonalityDisorder/pseuds/MultiVerSonalityDisorder
Summary: For their first anniversary, Wade Wilson's favorite puppy surprises him with a contract. These are their stories.See "Just a Story", "Merc's Best Friend", and "The Hotel" for any backstory on this pairing.





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a disclaimer that I own nothing that is canonically Marvel. I only own this story and my OC.

In the office of Matthew Murdock sat two men. While Daredevil sat behind his desk, a young man in his early twenties was signing a pack of paper while another man – appearing to be mid to late thirties – was grinning like a bastard, one leg crossed over the other as a glint bounced off his eyes, leaning in to watch the younger sign. The younger male was nervous, with hands shaking and cheeks flushed, dark bangs in his eyes and irritating him. All Matt could pick up was how both of their hearts were racing at different paces and different rhythms, but both were quick. After the last paper was finished, the younger sat back with a sigh, and the older man wrapped him up in his arms and pressed several kisses to his skull.

Matt sighed, “Now, Deimos,” the younger looked to the blind lawyer, his heart pounding, “while I do _not_ condone such contracts, if there is any a time where you feel as though this needs to be amended,” he was careful not to suggest that the boy would change his mind completely, “you may contact me. Please, don’t hesitate.”

“Oh, shush,” the older man stood and tugged the younger’s hand to draw him up as well, “This was Dei’s idea. You heard him agree there was no coercion. I didn’t even know about this thing until the last second.” He squeezed Deimos into his arms once more, a hand clutching a hip before sliding down to spread that pressure to a thigh hidden by tight black jeans. “Now, one more time before we step out. Tell me what the contract means?”

Daredevil heaved another sigh, “The contract states that the master – Wade Winston Wilson – can do what he pleases with his dog – Deimos Franklin Riggs. Short of killing, selling, or obvious abuse, Riggs declares consent for all future actions. Wilson may touch Riggs whenever and wherever he may. Wilson may dress and undress Riggs whenever and wherever he may. Wilson controls all food intake, and personal rules between the two parties. Riggs will never question nor argue against Wilson’s desires. With Wilson’s permission, Riggs may give his input on any situation that may be concerning him. Riggs will be required for a quarterly physical to make sure neither he nor Wilson have breached the contract in any way that could put him at risk physically or mentally.”

Deadpool sighed, eyes fluttering at how magical it all sounded. He slipped his hands between Deimos’ thighs, earning a grunt and stiff reaction, though no fight. His smile was devilish as he rubbed through the younger’s pants to his core and all Deimos could do was squirm. His cheeks aflame from the arousal and from being touched in front of a fellow superhuman. Murdock may not be able to see it, but he could surely-

“I’d appreciate it if you didn’t ravage the boy in front of me, thank you, Wilson,” he snipped.

There was a roll of eyes, but Wade’s hand moved faster instead, making Deimo’s knees buckle. He would have fallen if Wade wasn’t holding onto him, “I can do whatever I want now, can’t I?” Deimos couldn’t hold back a needy gasp, his hips bucking into Wade’s firm and quick palm.

Matt persisted with gritted teeth, “I still have my rights, Wilson. I have the right to not be forced to watch this debauched exchange.”

“Good thing you’re blind.”

“Wilson. Out. Now.”

“Okay, okay,” he removed his hand and Deimos went limp. He whined, wanting release as he clung to Wade. “Thanks, Matty. Oh, by the way, if you’re ever alone with my pup ever again like this, I might just kill you. Food for thought.”

Daredevil said nothing. He gestured to shoo them out before he sat down when the door closed behind them. He sighed, feeling drained. He only took on this case, because he knew Deimos would look elsewhere, and elsewhere could hold “lawyers” that would take advantage of him and his intentions. He couldn’t let that go on his conscious.

So, instead he chose the lesser of evils. He only hoped that Wade Wilson was a man who could at least be trusted with those who cared for him. Murdock could only guess not, but still…he had to hope…for the boy’s sake.

\- 


	2. Day 3

“Did you see that?” a whisper hit Deimos’ ears followed by a string of giggles.

His cheeks were hot and it wasn’t just due to the shining summer sun above. Though a man, Deimos was born with a vagina. Growing up, he struggled with this, especially since he essentially had a baby penis for a clitoris; an inch long with the width of a dime. He was five feet seven inches tall, a semi-athletic body – somewhere between fit and slim – with a deep enough voice to convince anyone he went through puberty, though still on the soft side. His dark brown hair was curling as he grew it out.

Short around his ears and shaping his wide black eyes. He wore his collar, as he usually did as Wade Wilson’s pet. Thick and black on his pale neck. While the mercenary adored Deimos’ masculinity, sometimes he enjoyed prodding at the younger’s feminine aspects and exploiting them. Deimos didn’t love it, but he’d be lying if he said there wasn’t something inside of him that got off on it, as well.

So, Wade dressed him like the doll he was. An emerald green sleeveless fringe halter hugged his torso, a crimson red lace flared skirt, and black over the knee boots that laced horizontally with thick strings. He had a bracelet on his wrist that was locked into place, and a few bangles on his left wrist so he could feel more balanced. He didn’t wear any makeup; Wade said he looked perfect as is. He also wasn’t wearing anything underneath the skirt.

They had done things like this before – the first time was Deimos’ idea – though, Wade was still feeling out the contract thing. Easing Deimos into whatever the mercenary really had planned for him. So, they started with a walk around the block from the hotel that they owned. However, Deimos was feeling his arousal stir, and when a wind came by, it lifted his skirt, baring him for a moment to the world. Those girls saw.

Deimos knew it. They probably didn’t know what to think. It gave him goosebumps as he pretended not to hear. They stopped at a crosswalk. The girls still snickering to each other.

A few more people crowded near the corner, waiting for the light to turn. Wade snuck an arm around his waist, slithering above his lower back. Deimos’ eyes looked around and saw a man in a suit eyeing him. Then, the young man stiffened, but he tried not to change his expression as his eyes remained on the strange man’s gaze. His heart was pounding even more in his ears as Wade’s hand wasn’t so subtly sneaking under the back of his skirt and tracing his moist pussy lips with his fingers.

The girls behind him were trying to lower their noise at catching the scene in action, and his clit was hardening between his thighs. Wade leaned over, gently nipping the cartilage of his ear before whispering, “Open your legs, Pup.”

Withholding a whine, Deimos inched his thighs apart. He was still in a staring contest with the man, he heard the sound of a camera and he wondered if the girls behind him were taking pictures with their phones or recording Wade’s fingers sliding into his wet cunt. He bit the inside of his bottom lip as his hips instinctively curved to give Wade better access. The strange man noticed, eyes widening and brows rising in shock as he noticed what was happening, and the young women behind Deimos continued their giggling as they bashfully noticed the suit staring. The light changed and Wade removed his fingers.

Deimos sighed, uncomfortably horny as they started walking. The mercenary wrapped his arm around Deimos’ shoulders, presented the soiled fingers before him and Deimos suckled greedily. He didn’t notice the stares. He was training not to. He was only supposed to notice when Wade wanted him to notice. And, right now, Wade wanted him to be the bitch he was without any concern for anyone else.

**-TBC**


End file.
